


Desire

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Lamù
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble sul desiderio passionale di Ataru riguardo Lamù.





	Desire

Desire  
  


“Ataru, tesoruccio!” gridò Lamù. Si piegò in avanti, i lunghi capelli verde-acqua le ricadevano vaporosi lungo le spalle scoperte. Il perizoma tigrato stringeva e il suo succinto top lasciava intravedere metà del seno e le forme dei capezzoli. Dei fulminelli blu apparvero tra le due corna della giovane.

Un rivolo di saliva colava lungo le labbra di Ataru.

La figura del castano si rifletteva nei grandi occhi azzurri dell’aliena. Le orecchie a punta di Lamù tremavano.

“La voglio” biascicò Ataru. Saltò, facendo cadere sdraiata a faccia in su la ragazza. I suoi occhi brillavano, baciò la giovane, che ricambiò accarezzandogli la guancia.

 

  
[102].


End file.
